Dragon Knights In School!
by futagoakuma-tenshi01
Summary: The Dragon Knights characters are in high school.
1. Money and Movies

Hey, it's futagoakuma-tenshi once again with another Dragon Knights fanfic. This one is in Japan, and the Dragon Knights characters are in high school. Do you think I should put the girls in? Tell me when you review! =thoughts  
  
Dragon Knights In School!  
  
Chapter One: Money and Movies  
  
Money! Thatz thought gleefully as he bent to pick up a quarter from the ground. He was on Ryuu High School's campus, on the field, waiting for his friends. Thatz saw sunlight glint off another coin an saw several more beyond that one. Woo-hoo! Today's Coin Day! the sophomore thought as he followed and picked up every coin he saw. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, unfortunately for him.  
  
:THWACK!!!:  
  
From his position on the ground, when he could see (shaking $ signs ?, signs, ! signs, band-aid signs, and star signs away from his head), Thatz saw a sign. It said: THATZ IS TOO GREEDY ( HE DOESN'T NEED ANY MORE MONEY THAN HE ALREADY HAS) FOR HIS OWN GOOD AND SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET BETTER THAN CS IN SCHOOL.  
  
Another sign popped up. It said: THATZ IS STUPID, IDIOTIC, AND DUMB.  
  
"You guys, it's not funny," Thatz sighed and glared.  
  
"Oh, yes it is," someone snickered.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Thatz took out a paper and a permanent marker from his backpack and quickly wrote on it. He held it up. It read: RUNE IS TOO GIRLY, HE SPENDS TOO MUCH TIME ON HIS HAIR. IT'S NO WONDER GUY TRY TO HIT ON HIM. RATH IS TOO STUPID TO NOTICE THAT PEOPLE STARE AT HIM BECAUSE OF HIS WEIRDNESS.  
  
"WHAT?!" Rune sputtered. He came down from the tree he was on. "I am NOT girly. And I'm NOT cutting my hair." The sophomore glared at his friend.  
  
"What do you mean weird?" Rath asked. "I'm not weird. Or stupid. I get better grades than you," he pointed out to Thatz.  
  
Thatz flinched. "Well, what freshman has friends all older than him? And has no friends in his own class? AND all his classmates think he's weird?" Thatz said reasonably.  
  
"They do?" Rath blinked, surprised.  
  
"Yep." Thatz replied.  
  
"Why?" Rath asked.  
  
Thatz shrugged.  
  
"Agh!" Rune slapped a hand over his face. "Let's just go, already."  
  
The three friends started walking. "Uh.where are we going?" Thatz asked, scratching his head in embarrassment.  
  
Rune sighed. "To the movies. We're going to see Darkness Falls. It was originally in English. It's a scary movie."  
  
Rath was smirking. "I can see how you get such bad grades, Thatz. You don't pay attention or listen to anything!"  
  
Thatz growled and tackled Rath. The two then proceeded to have a wrestling match. People who had stayed after school, stared at them in various ways, from curious to sneering at their immaturity.  
  
Rune sighed. Again. Look, we're not even out of the school grounds, on Saturday, and they're already fighting. It's not serious, I know, but it's SO embarrassing! Why did I get stuck with two friends like this? he mourned.  
  
* * Some hours later, after the movie, at the theaters * *  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Rath laughed.  
  
They were just outside the theaters, walking around. "I can't believe you screamed, Rune," Thatz said, chuckling. "I mean it was scary, but not THAT scary."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Rune said grouchily, wearing a sour look on his face. I'm never going to hear the end of this. " I was just surprised."  
  
"Riiiiight," Thatz said, rolling his eyes. "Admit it, you were scared."  
  
Rath snickered, and the two laughed. "It was just that your voice was so high-pitched and girly sounding." Rath teased.  
  
Rune hmphed and stalked away, even more surly. He refused to say anything on movies for the rest of the way home before they split up. They lived about a block away from each other, so they could hang out together often.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Rune said grumpily. "Don't forget we're meeting Lykouleon and the rest of them at the mall. At eight-thirty sharp, so get up early. I'll wait for you guys over here at eight."  
  
"Right," Thatz called out over his shoulder. "Jaa ne (see you)."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai (good night)!" Rath said and ran straight home. I hope Alfeegi's in a good mood tomorrow, he thought, sweatdropping, thinking of what would happen if he wasn't. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow?  
  
End Chapter One: Money and Movies  
  
Please review! 


	2. Lykouleon and Co?

People! :grumble: Making me edit and revise the story so all your favorite characters would be in it. Anyway, Tetheus is a teacher at Ryuu High School and is in charge of security/safety in the school. Lykouleon's parents ( there aren't really parents in this story, really,) hired Tetheus to watch their son. Too many characters.:grumble: :complain: :mutter: If you didn't read DK #6, there are spoilers. Oh yeah, and if anyone knows any Japanese/anime songs tell or send it to me, ok? Please???  
  
Chapter Two: Lykouleon and Co.?  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Thatz moaned. Stupid alarm. What time is it? He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Seven thirty a.m. I'd better get up before Rune comes. He got out of bed, walking through the piles of cash, coins, and other various treasures to get to the bathroom.  
  
As he passed his stereo, he turned it on. Really loud. He sang along to the song, 'Voice', as he combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and changed clothes. Thatz grabbed a chicken drumstick to eat (in the morning!) on his way out, leaving his stereo on. He had already stuffed some money and a portable radio with earphones in his pockets.  
  
Humming a little off tune, he walked to the corner, where he, Rath, and Rune always met. Rune was already there, sitting on a bench and tying his hair back at the base of his neck.  
  
"Ohayou," Thatz greeted him, his voice a little muffled because of the chicken he was eating.  
  
"Mmph," Rune said back, several hair bands in his mouth. He took them out and put them into his pocket. "How can you eat chicken in the morning?"  
  
Thatz shrugged. "Rath's late," he observed. While Rune was looking for Rath, Thatz threw his chicken bone into the grass behind him.  
  
"Hmmm, if we're late and Alfeegi's mad at us, it's Rath's fault," Rune said, leaning back. "We'll just wait for him."  
  
They waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And-  
"WHERE IS HE?!!?"  
  
:Pop: The bubble above sleeping Thatz's nose popped, waking him up. He stared at Rune, who had obviously run out of patience and was shredding leaves and grass in his hands. He looked like a mental patient, or someone who should be in a hospital for mental people.  
  
Three hours and still no Rath! Maybe we should just go to his house, Rune thought, staring off into space. I know we live only about a block away from each other, but THATZ, at this point, he looked pointedly and irritated at Thatz, had to go and make us just WAIT here.  
  
"Oi (kinda like hey, y' know?)!"  
  
Rath ran up to them, out of breath.  
  
"Gomen, I told ani (my older brother) to wake me up early, but he was concentrating on his research of mythical creatures so he didn't wake me up until a few minutes ago," he explained.  
  
It didn't help. Rath and Thatz took one look at Rune and backed away. "Uh.maybe we can go now?" Rath asked nervously.  
  
Rune grabbed the other two by the backs of their clothes and started dragging them to the mall. Rath and Thatz looked at each other, then at Rune, who kept muttering things like: Alfeegi, trouble, mad, stupid, and Lykouleon.  
  
Rath gulped. Alfeegi, he thought, panicking. I forgot about him! He's going to be so mad.  
  
Mall Time! Or Not?  
  
When the three got to the mall, no one was there, except for Ringleys. Garfakcy and Kharl, and Bierrez, were there too, surprisingly.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Rune asked Ringleys. And in an undertone he asked, "What are THEY doing here?"  
  
"We thought you guys weren't going to show up, so everyone else went to see Darkness Falls. I already watched it, so I volunteered to wait and watch for you. They just sat down here," Ringleys said. The friendly freshman was almost always cheerful.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Rath snarled at Bierrez; the two were always fighting.  
  
"We were bored," Kharl answered calmly.  
  
While everyone's attention was on Rath and Bierrez, who were at each other's throats, Thatz grabbed Ringley's arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Ringleys, in Darkness Falls.:whisper: :whisper:.tell everyone, ok? And don't tell Rune I told you."  
  
Ringleys was doubled up, laughing. "Don't :laugh: worry, Thatz. :laugh: I'll tell :laugh: everyone, this is so :laugh: funny!"  
  
They returned to the group, who decided that the best way to end the fighting was to have an arm wrestling competition. Rune was the judge, and Rath and Bierrez were currently arm wrestling.  
  
"If you want, I can give you something to make you stronger," Kharl offered to the fighters.  
  
Rath and Bierrez were too intent on each other to notice anything, though. Half and hour later, Kharl and Garfakcy wandered away to looking at a chemistry store. Thatz had rushed into the food court earlier. Rune was looking around the mall unhurriedly.  
  
"Hey, will you go out with me?" asked a guy who looked like Rath, but with a headband, and holding out flowers.  
  
"Huh? Demo (but)," Rune started to say.  
  
"I mean, I know we haven't met before, and you don't know me, but it was that you were so beautiful, and you were all alone, so I thought maybe you'd go out with me?" the guy said hopefully, talking really fast.  
  
"I'm not a girl, I'm a guy," Rune said bluntly, taken aback.  
  
"Oh." The otoko (guy) blinked. "Nooooo!" He ran off, crying, "But you were so beautiful!"  
  
"." Rune walked back to get Thatz and Rath; it was getting late. He dragged Thatz out of the restaurant, eating a cinnamon bun. He ended Rath's and Bierrez's arm wrestling by declaring it a tie and walking over to Ringleys.  
  
"We're going," he told Ringleys.  
  
"Lykouleon told me that they were headed this way," Ringleys said, waving around a cell phone. "You better go; Alfeegi's really mad at you three."  
  
'The three' ran out the doors and walked fast to escape. Rune stopped abruptly. "Shimatta (oh no)! I forgot to do my homework!!!" he panicked. "Jaa!" He ran for home.  
  
"A quarter!" Thatz yelled, picking it up. Wait a minute. Why is there so much US money around? This IS Japan. He shrugged. I'll go exchange it into yen when I have enough! He looked around. "Rath?" No one was there. Wind blew and a leaf flew past Thatz's face. "..."  
  
End Chapter Two: Lykouleon and Co.?  
  
I know, I know, this chapter is a little weird, but.next time! It's school! More characters! I'm sorry, I know this chapter is very late. anyway, Lykouleon's group is Lykouleon, Tetheus, Alfeegi, Kaistern, Cesia, Ruwalk, Ringleys, Raseleane, and Kitchel. 


End file.
